Sisterly Bond
by bballgirl22
Summary: Two sisters separated at birth. One lives in Minnesota while the other is at the Palm Woods and best friends with Big Time Rush. What happens when they meet each other for the first time? R&R! co-written with ItsPopularICan'tLikeItNow. R&R HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sisterly Bond**

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a summary.**

**ItsPopularICan'tLikeItNow and I are co-writing this story. Amber's POV will be written by her and Jody's POV will be written by me.**

**Summary: Two sisters who were separated at birth. One lives in Minnesota and the other lives at the Palm Woods with Big Time Rush. What happens when The Minnesota girl gets discovered by Rocque Records and moves to the Palm Woods, where she befriends her lost sister. Then, the two girls fight over the same guy. Will they realize they are sisters or not?**

**Do you think we should continue? Review and let us know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambers P.O.V**

I walked onto the stage I had performed on a million times and looked around. I saw a microphone being held by a microphone stand in the exact same place I read my lines in 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Titanic' in various community productions, but for some reason I never felt this nervous before.  
Maybe it was the way my breathing became heavy. Maybe it was the way the air seemed to thicken. Maybe it was the seemingly nice woman sitting at the desk in front of the stage. Maybe it was the way I started thinking 'Am I god enough?' Maybe it was the way the woman's eyes followed my every move from the way I walked up the stairs to the way I played with my died black hair. Maybe it was the way my gold eyes seemed to flicker back and forth from the woman to my old acoustic guitar I held in my hand. Maybe it was the fact that my entire future could be decided in the next five minutes on this old dusty community theater stage.

Yeah let's go with the last one.  
I stood in front of the microphone and placed my guitar strap around my neck and took a deep breath. The woman looked to me and said "Just do your best."  
I could only nod my head and say "I will."  
I started strumming the guitar and carefully started to count out the measures when I let myself loose into the music like I usually do and before I knew it I was singing.

Step one begins again at an argument  
But we're still just friends  
We're eye to eye but we don't know why  
Everything just comes and goes when  
And I really want to be with you  
And you really want to be with me, so badly  
But I can't control the way my heart feels when she looks right at me

You should know that you're the something that I hold onto  
When I'm left with nothing and  
Eventually we will come back to each other  
But for now we're just not right  
I'm lying again

I sang a few more verses and finished singing my favorite song. I watched the lady sitting at the desk and the only thought that ran through my head was 'Did I do it?'

**A/N: So, this chapter was by ItsPopularICan'tLikeItNow. Please review if we should continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jody's POV**

I entered the lobby, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looking for my best friends, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James. Yes, they are Big Time Rush. They moved into the Palm Woods a couple days after me and the rest is history.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jody McMillan. I have blond hair with highlights and hazel eyes. I'm 5'8". I am very athletic and creative. I play the guitar and the piano and I write my own songs. I used to live in Minnesota before I moved to Los Angeles a few months ago. Oh, and here's a big thing. I have a crush on my best friend, Kendall Knight.

"Jody!" I heard voices calling my name and turned in that direction before diving out of the way. James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos rushed by and crashed into the wall thanks to Carlos and his rocket skates. I burst out laughing as they lay in a heap. James quickly pulled out his lucky comb and started fixing his brunette hair.

"That was fun!" Carlos exclaimed from the bottom of the heap.

"I need new friends," Logan muttered, although I could still hear him.

"Hey Jody," Kendall said as he rolled off the top of the pile up and stood.

"Hi Kendall. You look nice today," I said, starting to flirt with him like I always did. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the hotel.

"DOGS!"

"Uh-oh, that's Gustavo." Kendall stated. Gustavo Rocque was their manager and producer.

"Yes, so come on guys. Say bye to Jody and let's go," Kelly Wainwright told the guys.

"Hi, Kelly," I waved. She waved back. She was Gustavo's assistant. "Bye, guys!" I called, watching them walk out of the hotel.

**A/N: Alright, so this was Jody's POV, so it was written by me. Hope you all liked it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber's P.O.V**

As I saw her smile I was able to relax a little. Then I heard the five words that made me freeze "You are going to Hollywood."

The woman brought me outside and when my friends saw the look on my face they rushed over and my friend, Megan, carefully pulled my guitar off of me while my mom asked "Well, what happened?" I screamed and started jumping up and down excitedly and practically yelled "I'm going to Hollywood! I'm going to Hollywood!" Then I realized I was acting like one of the crazy semi-talented girls on American Idol and calmed down. Megan asked "So you're going to Hollywood?" I calmly answered "No… YES!"

The rest of the day seemed to be a wild and crazy mess filled with "Congratulations", "We all knew you could do it", and hugs, and kisses. My mom took me to the mall to buy all the new clothes I could dream of and when I walked inside my house I realized that the remaining days in my gorgeous Minneapolis mansion (thanks to my mom's incredible job) were ticking away. I looked around the carefully decorated living room when my mom walked in and said "Come on, Amsy, you gotta start packing up your clothes."

I smiled at the childish nickname my aunt gave me when I was little. I just smiled and said "Okay, okay, I'm going." I walked up the carpeted stairs up to the second floor and walked to my room.

Over the years you could say me and my mom have become a deadly duo and not to brag about anything but I feel you should know that I happen to have the best mom in the entire freaking universe. Sure she doesn't let me do anything I want but she's usually pretty cool with everything, like me dying my hair jet black and buying me my gold color contacts. No I don't have a curfew but my mom does have to know where I am most of the time so I don't get into too much trouble. Let's just get one thing straight, you wish you had my mom.

So naturally when I asked her if I could paint the walls of my room grey and get cans of spray paint to do graffiti she was completely fine with it. So now when I walk into my room I can't help but think 'Yeah, I belong here" and when my mom let me add the countless posters of Hollywood Undead, Heffron Drive, Tokio Hotel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and my new favorite band of all time, Big Time Rush, it only added to the affect of my safe place, my own little sanctuary.

Now with the beads hanging from the ceiling, my own drawing taped to the wall, books piled up onto my old toy chest, my acoustic guitar now safely hung onto the wall, my plasma screen television, my bed with the quilt my grandma made me with hot pink, lime green and purple pillows on the three step elevation from the ground, the shelves filled with my numerous academic and art related awards, an old wooden car I made in tech class in seventh grade, a ceramic turtle I painted and named Roger, a Cinderella clock, Ed Hardy hats, a little stuffed bear, and a shot glass my mom bought me at an aquarium we went to (we saw penguins and let me tell you, they are ADORABLE). My laptop sat turned off on my desk next to my recently finished Rubik's cube (GO ME!).

I turned around and looked at my closet, the door was surprisingly easily ripped off and now my clothes overflowed out of it. I easily reached up and grabbed one of my black suitcases with the millions of pieces of lanyard running off of the zipper and flopped it onto my bed. I fingered through my clothes and picked out my most colorful and outrageous clothes I had.

I then realized that all of my clothes wouldn't fit so I ran down the stairs and before I could open my mouth my said from the kitchen "We are not selling the house, your Aunt Mellina is going to be moving in." I cocked my head to the side like this was the first time my mom did this and just said "Okay, thanks for telling me mom." I snagged a cookie from the plastic container we had in one of the draws and started walking away when my mom asked "Is it really impossible for you to come into the kitchen without eating something sweet?" Okay even I know that's a stupid question and when I say something's stupid you KNOW it's stupid, so I just blinked my eyes a few times and mom said "I know bad question." She waved her hand away and I raced up the stairs.

I walked back into my room and continued to fill my suitcase until I couldn't fit any more clothes into it, of course only packing my favorite stuff. I grabbed the slightly smaller suitcase from the top of my closet and started packing my numerous pairs of flats, converse, vans, boots, flip flops, and Uggs. Of course leaving my clunky and extremely ugly snow boots out of the mix. I packed my many belts, gloves (no not snow gloves you silly), scarves, and purses into the small bad I use to use for summer camp with the draw strings on it and put it in with my shoes.

I pulled out the smallest of my suitcases and put my most needed essentials inside, which includes my perfume, jewelry (all safe of course), my make-up, my teddy bear, and a few books (but only my favorites).

I took all of the posters off of my walls and put them into a cardboard cylinder so my aunt can mail them to me and looked around the room for anything else I might need. When I realized that I had packed everything I needed up I brought them down the stairs to see my Aunt Mellina walking through the front door. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug and heard her say "Hey, great to see you, Amsy." For some reason my Aunt Mellina can make me smile just by doing the simplest things and for some reason I don't really care. My aunt sat down on one of the couches and asked "So, you leave tomorrow?" I sat down next to her as my mom went back into the kitchen to finish dinner and I answered "Yup, our flight leaves at eleven in the morning." She put her arm around me and says "My little song bird has finally taken flight." I don't know why but I've always been the little "song bird" of the family, I really don't know why, yes I love music, yes I play the guitar, violin, and drums, and yes I do sing quit often but… okay never mind. All I do is smile and say "Yeah, I guess you taught me well." She looks at me and simply responds "Please, I haven't taught you a thing. You've been singing yourself to sleep since you were in the playpen." I smile because of the many stories about me humming myself to sleep when I was very little and when I learned to speak I just started singing the lullabies my mom used to sing me when I was little.

I thought for a minute and said "I think you're right, you are useless." My aunt starts laughing at my horrible joke when she hears my mom from the kitchen say "Dinner's ready."

I jump into the kitchen and the rest of the night is caught up in a swirl of jokes, laughing, making fun of each other, and eventually going to sleep. The next morning I start getting ready for the airport and since I'm up at seven I take my time taking a shower, straightening my dyed black hair letting it eventually just fall around my face, apply my mascara and eyeliner, put on a new coat of my neon teal nail polish and get dressed in my tight, black Hollywood Undead T-Shirt, a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, my Converse Hi-top boot style sneakers with the metallic gold strap, my neon green zebra print ring, and my colorful ice cream cone necklace.

I hugged my Aunt Mellina good-bye and me and my mom left for the airport.

When the plane landed at LAX and me and my mom took the limo sent for us to the place where we were going to be living my mouth dropped open at the sight. It was called the Palm Woods. Why does that sound so familiar, I know I've heard it before but where. My mom took me to the lobby of the Palm Woods and checked us into our new apartment. While my mom dealt with that I was scanning the lobby for anyone I might like, but let's just say that this place is filled with pop star wannabe's, talent-less actors, people with absolutely no talent what so freaking ever a little too preppy look at me for my style.

I grew up with bright colored outfits that made me stick out, dark colored outfits that made me stick out, jewelry that was cheap and available at the 99 cent store, crazy music, artsy and symbolic meaning behind everything, but right here and right now I'm on prep overload. I'm so much happier being my out there and edgy self and it allows me to be expressive but while looking around, no one seems happy even though they are "stylish", wearing "what's in", the "latest trend", but let's get another thing straight here, I don't do the preppy, upbeat, stay away from sugar because it'll give me a pimple, my boyfriend cheated on me this is the worst thing to ever happen, I have to wear the latest trend because if I don't my social life while be ruined and I'll just die kind of thing.

Then I saw the pool and let's just say that the prep overload is worth it for this pool, granted it doesn't have a water slide like we have back home but there is one thing that I definitely love about it.

**A/N: So, ItsPopularICan't LikeItNow wrote you guys a super-long chapter, so hope you like it and review if you still want us to continue. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jody's POV**

I sighed as I watched them get into the limo Gustavo always sent for them. Gustavo. Kendall and James always tell me I have an amazing voice when I sing with them, but I don't really believe it. Well, actually, Camille told me I have a good voice, too. Camille Sanders is our friend and she has a small-to-huge crush on Logan. Oh, our little Logie. He is so clueless.

I let out a soft laugh as Kendall waved to me and then James pointed at me with his comb. Logan looked up from the book in his hand and winked. Carlos, seeing them do this, jumped onto James' back and waved frantically at me before Kelly pushed them into limo and rolled her eyes at me with a smile. I loved Kelly. She was great.

I turned around as they pulled away and bumped into someone. I looked up. She looked about my age. I swear I've seen her somewhere before.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote this one in Jody's POV. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amber's P.O.V**

Yeah, I just realized where I've heard the name of this place before. It's the Palm Woods, home of the future famous. This is where Big Time Rush lives. I now know this because guess what, I JUST SAW THEM. They were walking away with the woman who watched my audition, I think her name was Kelly or something. I told my mom "I'll be back in a sec to help with the bags, I just want to see something.

I walked over to where I saw the boys leave and watched them get into their limo. I caught a glimpse of their gorgeous faces. Okay so I know that it's a little out of my style but well I can't help it, those guys are about as hot as the sun. I also have a, let's say, gigantic fan girl crush-slash-obsession with Kendall Knight.

What can I really say? He's gorgeous, sweet, caring, and downright smexi. So, obviously I was so caught up in his outrageous beauty that I actually bumped into someone. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes.

I feel like I've met her before, but where. She looks like me before I dyed my hair and got contacts if you ignore the highlights. She looks at me with the same expression I must have. I take a few steps back and get a better look at her. For some reason I can't pull my eyes away, we blink at each other a few times and just stand there staring.

My first hour in Hollywood and I'm in the Palm Woods lobby staring at a girl I don't know after I just saw the hottest guys in the world.

EXCITING

**A/N: Hey, so ItsPopularICan'tLikeItNow wrote this chapter and we hope you guys like it. Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jody's POV**

"Um…sorry about that. I was a little distracted," the girl in front of me said. She had jet black hair and it looked like she was wearing gold contacts as opposed to my normal ones. She seemed a little out there, but what's wrong with that?

She looked like she had been staring after the boys. Typical new girl actions.

"I can see that. Are you a fan of Big Time Rush?" I asked her, genuinely curious. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen her somewhere but I decided to ignore it as she answered me.

"Well…you could say that. Okay, I'm obsessed. Is that bad?" she asked quickly.

I burst out laughing before composing myself a second later. "Sorry," I muttered. "No, it's not bad. You just get used to it after a while. So, are you new here? Normally, people here don't obsess over them, especially the manager," I added.

She started picking at her nails before replying. "Yeah, I just moved here from Minneapolis and there is no way I will ever get used to seeing the hottest guys ever around here," she told me. Hmm, she was a huge fan, but she seemed nice enough. I flicked my head to keep my bangs out of my face before speaking.

"I think you will. I thought the exact same thing when I moved here a few days before them and saw them walk through those doors," I told her with a smile.

The girls smiles, probably at the idea of seeing the guys every day. "You're probably right," she says and extends her arm. "I'm Amber McMillan."

I gasped softly before shaking the hand she offered. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jody…McMillan," I introduced myself. Weird, we had the same last name and I had a sense I had seen her before.

Amber laughed before saying, "Okay, either that's a total coincidence or you liked my last name so much that you stole it."

"No, I've had this last name since I was born," I laugh as well. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"I guess it is. I think you're my only chance of having a real friend here. I'm not so into the preppy fashion girl thing," Amber told me.

"Same here. What apartment are you staying in?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"4J. What apartment are you in?" Amber asked me.

"I'm in 3J. How about I come get you around three 'o' clock and introduce you to my friends," I offered, pretty sure the guys would be back and Camille would have finished her audition. I could just imagine Amber's face when Camille slaps Kendall across the face during one of her monologues. I laugh to myself as she answers.

"Are you serious? That'd be awesome!" Amber agrees excitedly.

"Alright, so I'll see you in about an hour," I tell her before I walk off, pulling my phone out to text Camille.

**A/N: Hey readers! So, I hope you liked my chapter! Jody and Amber have met! YAY! Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amber's POV**

I finally realized that I had in fact practically knocked this girl off her feet and said "Um… sorry about that, I was a little distracted." I looked in the direction the four guys left and felt her follow my gaze. I heard her then say "I can see that. Are you a fan of Big Time Rush?"

I started thinking that maybe because I was trying to make my music career take off I shouldn't be completely star struck but since when do I care what people think of me, I mean seriously. So, naturally I say "Um… you could say that. Okay so I'm obsessed, is that bad?"

The girl burst out laughing and I thought maybe I just made a complete fool of myself in front of the only person I'd even consider a friend here. Then she stopped laughing and said a quick 'sorry' as she regained composure before saying "No it's not bad. You just get used to it after awhile. So, are you new here? Because, normally people don't obsess over them, especially the manager."

I started picking at my neon nails and said "Yeah, I just moved here from Minneapolis and there is no way I will ever get used to seeing the hottest guys ever around here." The girl flicked her head to keep her bangs out of her face and smiled before saying

"I think you will. I thought the same thing when I moved here a few days before them and saw them walk through the doors."

I of course smile at the thought of seeing the four boys everyday and say "You're probably right," I extended my arm and continue "I'm Amber McMillan." The girl gasped softly as she shook my hand and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Jody…McMillan."

I laugh a little and say "Okay either that's a total coincidence or you just like my last name so much you stole it." Jody laughed and says "No, I've had this last name since I was born. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

I can't believe I'm still smiling when I say "I guess it is. I think you're my only chance of having a real friend here. I'm not so into the whole preppy fashion girl thing." Which is entirely true because when I had my group of friends back home we never really strayed far from each other. True it was mostly because we were all on the same sports teams, did all of the same things, were in most of the same classes, and lived within walking distance of each other. Of course I have such a bubbly attitude so naturally I was very popular and liked by most but I never got sucked into the preppy thing because let's just say that I don't think that conversations about lip gloss can come anywhere close to the interest of the latest psycho slasher movie.

So when I heard Jody say "Same here. What apartment are you staying in?" I couldn't have been more relieved when I respond "4J. What apartment are you in?"

"I'm in 3J. How about I come get you at around 3 and introduce you to my friends?" I literally started jumping for joy in my mind and surprisingly say "Are you serious? That'd be awesome."

Jody smiled and replied "Alright, see you in about an hour." Then she walked off. I smiled and my mom came over carrying her bags. I picked my own bags up and we walk towards the elevators when my mom asks "Who was that girl you were talking to?" I smile when I say "She's my new friend Jody. Is it okay if she shows me around later and introduces me to some of her friends." My mom smiles back at me and says "Of course, Amsy, I'm happy you're making friends so soon."

**A/N: So, this was Amber's take on the conversation by ItsPopularICan'tLikeItNow. Review please!**


End file.
